


Together Again

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Final, Non-Linear Narrative, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Had it been a week, or two years?Yes.Somewhat-impulsive Ex-Aid anniversary fic I made after watching Heisei Generations Final.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Together Again

Parad wasn't sure where he was. Everything looked the same, but there was a big brick wall in the way that he couldn't see over. _Why was it there?_  
And where was everyone?

Emu couldn't find Parad. He wasn't concerned, Parad was probably just exploring, or playing video games by himself. He would be back.  
Emu had to go home at the end of the day.  
Parad hadn't come back.  
"Tell me if he comes back. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night, call me if you hear anything."  
"Emu, you need sleep..."

Parad didn't know how to get back. So he just survived in this world and tried contacting the others. They didn't answer.

As the days went on, Emu got more concerned. Until it had been a week, and he heard...something.  
"Parad? Is that you? It's been a week!"  
"A week? It's been two years..."  
Parad had gone two years without him? Was he in a different universe? If he was, how would Emu get him back?

Parad was exhausted after using the weird bottle to speak to Emu. As Sento, the weird guy who told him to use the bottle, said that he would be okay, Parad thought about what Emu had said.  
It had been a week? That was impossible. Why had it been so long for Parad but way shorter for Emu?  
And if Emu was in a different time, probably a different universe, could Parad go home?

Emu was so relieved when he saw Parad again.  
It had been a long week without him.  
Luckily, everything was okay now.

Parad was so happy when he saw Emu again.  
It had been a long two years without him.  
Thankfully, he was home now.


End file.
